yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Withers/guide
Complete effects guide for withers (Version 0.02a) :Complete effects and events guides for withers (Version 0.01b) may be seen here. ='Flowchart'= ---- ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Wheelchair (くるまいす)' Get in a『wheelchair』. Appearance: Yakitsuki sits in a wheelchair. Passive Effect: Yakitsuki travels at double her walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in Staircase Maze. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the top-left door to the Blood World. Go north-east from the entrance and enter the sewer hole. Go ahead to get to the Sewers. Go right, up and left to enter the metal door to the Staircase Maze. Follow the south-east direction to find the wheelchair. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Drip Stand (てんてきだい)' Hold a『drip stand』. Appearance: Yakitsuki walks with a drip stand. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from her. Action: (Shift) Yakitsuki holds the drip stand in her hands. Location: Found in Drip Stand Room. Practical Uses: This effect allows Yakitsuki to kill or injure NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money). Enter the middle-right door to the Ice World. Go left, up, right, up, right, right, down, down, left and enter the ice cube building. Inside go left, left, down. Interact with the faucet to get to the Green Field Room. Exit the room and enter the rust entrance to enter the Dark Staircase. Go down the stairs to reach the Water Surface. Go ahead and interact with a mailbox to the Umbilical Cord Maze. Find a way to the entrance in a umbilical cord to enter the Blood Flow Maze. Go left, right, bottom-left (on a line with the TV screen) and up to reach the Drip Stand Room. interact with the big drip stand to get the effect. 'Wings (ハネ)' Fly by a『wings』. Appearance: Yakitsuki grows a pair of what looks like insect wings. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Yakitsuki float off the ground, doubling her speed. Location: Found in Burned Ground. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the middle-left door to the Burned Ground. Go south-east and interact with a spinning pair of wings to get the effect. 'Harmonica (ハーモニカ)' Hold a『harmonica』. Appearance: Yakitsuki carries a harmonica. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Yakitsuki play the harmonica. Location: Found in Harmony Library. Practical Uses: None. Enter the bottom-right door to the Mushroom World. Go right and walk through the intertwining mushrooms. Go ahead to reach the Harmony Library. Go to the top-left part of location and interact with the harmonica to get the effect OR Enter the bottom-left door to the Clover World. Go north-west and interact with the buss sign. In the Telephone Box Area go to bottom-right and interact with a floating teleporter to the Chaser Crossroad. Avoid the Chasers and go to the bottom floating teleporter and interact with it. Go to the top-left part of Harmony Library and interact with the harmonica to get the effect. 'Guinea Pig (モルモット)' Be made into a『guinea pig』. Appearance: Yakitsuki becomes a mutated monster. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Turns Yakitsuki into a guinea pig. Location: Found in the Storage. Practical Uses: The guinea pig form can be used to fit into small spaces. Enter the top-left door to the Blood World. Go north-east from the entrance and enter the sewer hole. Go ahead to get to the Sewers. Go right, up and left to enter another the sewer hole. Go ahead, then go down the ladder. In the Storage go to the left side and interact with the white monster to get the effect. 'Muffler (マフラー)' Wear a『muffler』. Appearance: Yakitsuki wears a red muffler. It has a random chance of instead being brown when equipped. Passive Effect: Red muffler fluttering in the wind, while Yakitsuki goes. Action: (Shift) The muffler billows in the wind. Location: Found in Clover World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the bottom-left door to the Clover World. Go a bit down, then right. Interact with the invisible NPC wearing a brown muffler to get the effect. 'Mushroom (きのこ)' 『Mushrooms』sprout up. Appearance: Yakitsuki has mushrooms on her head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Yakitsuki shake her head to glowing the mushrooms. Location: Found in Mushroom World. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Enter the bottom-right door to the Mushroom World. Make 10 steps to the left and go down. Interact with a big red spike to get the effect. 'Flower Vase (かびん)' Become a『flower vase』. Appearance: Yakitsuki becomes a flower vase. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes a flower pop out. The flower has a random chance of being a different color. Location: Found in Ice Elevators Area. Practical Uses: None. Enter the middle-right door to the Ice World. Go left, up, left, left, up, up, up, left, up, up, right, right and enter the ice cube building. Go to the top part of the Ice Elevators Area and interact with the vase to get the effect. 'Scarecrow (かかし)' Become a『scarecrow』. Appearance: Yakitsuki becomes a scarecrow. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Wilderness. Practical Uses: None. :The '''Guinea Pig' effect is required.'' Follow the Guinea Pig effect guide to reach the Storage. Go to the bottom part of location, equip the Guinea Pig effect and enter into the small hole. Go ahead to reach the Wilderness. Go right and interact with the scarecrow to get the effect. 'Hat and Coat (ぼうしとコート)' Wear a『hat and coat』. Appearance: Yakitsuki wears a brown hat with goggles and a winter coat. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Yakitsuki put on her goggles and cause snow to fall. Location: Found in the Prison. Practical Uses: None. Enter the middle-left door to the Burned Ground. Go north-east and enter the staircase to the Underground Pathway. Go right, right, left, right, up, the righter up way. Go left, meet the graffiti on the wall about two times then turn right and go into the entrance to the Prison. Go down the stairs two times and enter the second cell door. Interact with the hat and scarf on the floor to get the effect. 'Range (レンジ)' Turn into a『range』. Appearance: Yakitsuki's head turns into a range cooker. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Turns the range on/off. Location: Found in Snow Plains. Practical Uses: Can be used to stop NPCs movement. Enter the middle-left door to the Burned Ground. Go north-east and enter the staircase to the Underground Pathway. Go right, right, left, the lefter up way, left and up the stairs. In the Snow Forest go to the bottom part of location and take the stairs platform to enter the Snow Plains. Go north-east and interact with the ranges to get the effect. 'Eyeball (めだまばな)' Grow out an『eyeball』. (Shift operation has two stages) Appearance: Yakitsuki's head is missing. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes an eyeball plant pop up from her neck. Press it in a second time closes the eye. Location: Found in Blood World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Yakitsuki to teleport to the Nexus at will. Enter the top-left door to the Blood World. Go a bit down, then right. Go through the turquoise diamond-shaped gate to get to the Dental Area. Go ahead, avoiding the chaser and again go through the turquoise diamond-shaped gate. Interact with the eyeball plant to get the effect. 'Maimai/Snail (マイマイ)' Play with a『maimai』. Appearance: Yakitsuki carries a snail-shell backpack. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes rain fall, leading Yakitsuki to take out a leaf umbrella. Location: Found in Electronic Tube World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top-right door to the Electronic Tube World. Go south-west and interact with the little snail, that sneaks in electronic tube plants to get the effect. ='Events Guide'= ---- Chaser on Tiles Pathway Enter the top-right door to the Electronic Tube World. Go slightly north-east and go through entrance, in Tiles Pathway go north-east, there is random chance that bridge should appear, if it not here wake up, sleep and repeat same steps until bridge will appear, go by this bridge to the end, press Shift button to make Yakitsuki sit, and wait until she fall asleep, then chaser will appear behind Yakitsuki's clone/copy/doppelganger, if you press Shift again Yakitsuki (real) woke up and chaser will disappear. 'Closer Casualties (Wake-Up Event)' :The '''Drip Stand' effect is required.'' Follow the Drip Stand effect guide to reach the Umbilical Cord Maze. Equip the Drip Stand effect and find two big embryos. Hit both of them to start the event. Navigate your way to the umbilical cord bow. Go to the bottom of it and press the action button. After Yakitsuki look up, go back. Hands at the Tower Enter the top-right door to the Electronic Tube World. Go slightly north-east and go through entrance, in Tiles Pathway go north-west there is random chance that whe you goes in another area for a short moment behind Yakitsuki will appear long blue hands or ghosts, anyway, you will got on the rooftop, go back and keep going to the left, there is random chance that when you you climb by the ladder above can appear a big hands, if they not appear, wake up, sleep again and repeat same steps. 'Night Camp in Wilderness' Follow the Scarecrow effect guide to reach the Wilderness. Interact with any heater to get to the Night Wilderness. Find a large group of TVs and go behind them to get into the closed area. Go ahead, then walk through the passage of four signal panels. Go right to reach the Night Camp. There is a skeleton goat sitting in front of the camp fire. Interact with the stone to sit on it. Pressing Z will let a skeleton goat give Yakitsuki a mug, and start drinking under the starry night. Press X to end the event. Prison Cell Number 12 Follow the Hat and Coat effect to reach the Prison. Go east to the last prison cell and enter inside, enter and leave this prison cell repeatedly in until chaser will appear, enter in this cell again to trigger event. Sewer Eyes (Wake-Up Event) Follow the Guinea Pig effect guide, but instead of going down the ladder, go east to the damaged bars. There is random chance that bars will disappear. If the bars are there, wake up, sleep again and repeat same path. If bars aren't there, go through opened entrance. Go up and interact with chair. When Yakitsuki sits on the chair push down button to trigger event. Category:Walkthroughs